


Sorry, I Fell Asleep

by Einahpetswashere



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders-centric, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm just projecting here, the others are only mentioned really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einahpetswashere/pseuds/Einahpetswashere
Summary: I'm projecting onto Roman and adding comfort because he's easiest to project onto. The lyrics are from "Sorry Haha I Fell Asleep" by Egg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Sorry, I Fell Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying this as a way to keep my feeling in check. I'm sorry if my writing sucks, this is my first work I've ever posted

~sorry I didn't respond for a week, I was in class and then I fell asleep~  
Roman said to Patton when he asked why he had been left on read for the weekend. Roman nearly always responds. In all honesty, school work and his need to be validated by people online had left him feeling empty to say the least. But he couldn't say that, not to Patton Roman couldn't bother him with this.  
~woke up late for work and left my phone at home~   
Was what he told Logan. He believed it. Roman had used that one before, and with his track record of forgetting things, it was an easy lie to use. Logan simply nodded and didn't ask more. Roman wished he had pushed it.  
~I didn't mean to leave you hanging there all alone~  
Roman added to the end of his explanation to Virgil. Virgil asked a few more questions, none of them seeming like an invitation for Roman to explain why he'd actually not been answering. He had upped the theatrics with Virgil, knowing that he would see past this act if he wasn't careful.  
~Sorry I left you on read for the day, I couldn't think of anything worth while to say~  
Janus was still suspicious when Roman told him that, but he didn't feel like it was a very serious situation anyway. He knew Roman exaggerated a lot. Roman hoped Janus went with his suspicions and asked further.

~I don't know just yet who you take me to be and I don't want to spoil your impression of me~  
Roman starred at his phone. It was about eight or nine thirty last time he checked. He had posted something a few minutes ago, still no likes aside from one, his own. He felt like shit. Original art gets less likes, but its not like it wouldn't get any likes at all, right. Closing his phone, he rested his head in his hands. 'Deep breaths, Roman, stay strong', he told himself.  
~this is just what I do~  
Roman waited and waited. After who knows how long, he got a like. Roman smiled wide, wider when he saw the icon telling him a comment had been left. Rushing to check it, his stopped a little when he saw who left it.  
~pushing you away, though I want to be close to you~   
Patton's username was the first thing he saw. The like and comment were both his. Roman smiles sadly. Of course it was his, he's a puffball who always supports his friends, it only makes sense. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate it, it's just he felt it didn't count. Patton was his friend, he had to like his posts. The comment though, he didn't check it.

~sorry I never opened what you said~  
Roman told Patton next time he say him, as an explanation on why he never responded to the comment. 'This is amazing kiddo! but are you okay? this seems personal' had been the comment. Roman laughed it off. Something along the lines of 'I check this morning but didn't have time to reply' was Roman lie.   
~I was too busy wrapped up in my head~  
Roman scolded himself mentally when he missed what Janus had asked him, his mental monologue too loud. Roman asked what he'd said but Janus just shrugged, claiming it wasn't that important. This wasn't good. Roman tried not to frown at that.  
~don't wanna seem eager, I gotta be cool~  
Was his plan when Logan asked how his day had been. Finally an opportunity to ramble on about life, but he had to be careful. Too much and Logan could leave. Too little and Roman missed the chance. Thinking through everything he said before it came out of his mouth.  
~the last thing I want is to look like a fool~  
Virgil said he'd been acting weird to. Roman, ever the actor, thought fast to stop his friend from worrying. A cold, Roman said, along with school work was why he'd been acting weird. Lying like it was nothing. He didn't want to know how Virgil would react if he had been honest.

~sorry I never quite seem like myself, it's just the low confidence cards I've been dealt~  
Roman shoved the side of his hand in his mouth as he cried. If he cried quietly, no one would know. Things could stay the same and he liked how they were. Roman sighed once he'd stopped. 'I'm fine' he lied quietly to himself as he lay in bed, hoping to fall asleep soon

~I'm willing to sway any point if view~  
Roman hadn't let on anything was wrong for weeks, but it was hard. He knew the others had started noticing when his smile falters or the moments his usual flare is gone. They hadn't said anything, but Roman knew. 'I'm an actor, I should be able to act better' he thought miserably.  
~that'll make me a bit more appealing to you~  
He smiled and actually laughed when Remus or Patton said something funny. He felt generally good when he and Logan had discussed fantasy world logic, or when he, Janus and Virgil were watching movies. But that didn't last long enough to help.

~I hate feeling so fake~  
Roman glared at himself in the mirror. 'Useless' he had mumbled. He didn't do anything but stand there and talk to himself. He'd only gotten worse for the past weeks. 'I'll be fine' he lied again.  
~always hiding my feelings for someone else's sake~  
After he cleaned himself up, he got ready for school. He just had to keep himself together, just for the day. He could last that long. Grabbing his bag, he left for school.

~sorry I didn't respond for a week, it goes without saying, I wasn't asleep~  
Patton had confronted him today. He pulled Roman away before school and asked him what was wrong. Roman tried laugh it off but soon gave up with lying and told him. Not everything, not even a lot, but it was a start.  
~I'm just afraid that the more that I'm known~  
Logan and Virgil teamed up to get Roman to tell them what was wrong. Roman shouldn't have been that surprised, he should have except the others would do this after Patton did. He told them, although leaving out a bit because he wasn't ready to share that yet.  
~the higher the chance that I'll end up alone~  
He told Janus at the end of his explanation. He spilt nearly everything to him. Janus had hugged him tight. Roman felt safe in Janus's arms, he felt like him and his problems matter. He felt like, if he tried, he could get better.

~sorry I left you on read for the day~  
He typed out to the group chat.  
~my mind likes to tell me it's better that way. I'll brush it off like it wasn't that deep~  
Roman hit send. He smiled.

~and I'll tell you~  
The first reply he got, ten minutes later was,  
~sorry, I fell asleep~


End file.
